Someone's Coming For You
by Moonlit Evening
Summary: What Happens when Kagome meets a mysterious hanyou, and is wanted for dead? My first fanfic be nice please. It has been two years since update. if you still want an update review!
1. Kagome Higurashi

Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi

Kagome was to frustrated to sleep. She had a huge exam the next day and she didn't study at all. The worst thing was she kept having weird dreams about a hanyou; she couldn't get him off her mind.

"Oh! I'm going to flunk!" she sighed and rolled over in her bed.

'Well, if I can't get to sleep I might as well study. She got out of bed and strode over to her desk. I hate science.' She sighed and started to read.

By morning she was asleep with her book on her face.

"Kagome! Hey sis! Come on, breakfast time!" Souta was Kagome's younger brother. "Kagome! Wake up!"

"Hmmmm" Kagome yawned and stretched.

At school, Hojo waited. Kagome's friends had tried to set the two of them up. Kagome always found a way out. She liked Hojo, but not enough to date.

In history they learned about a hanyou, at first Kagome didn't think about it much. All she knew that he lived 500 years ago. 'Who cares! She drew the boy that she kept seeing in dreams. He's a youkai, oh I'm sorry, half youkai that didn't do anything but kill humans!' Although she thought it was ridiculous, she shuddered at the thought.

"Ms. Higarashi, read the caption beside the picture please."

She looked at the picture in her book. She gasped, the boy was identical to the one in…it can't be!

"Kagome. Read the caption please!"

"Oh, yes sir."

Ok My first chappy kinda sucked R&R 


	2. Golden Eyes

Chapter 2

Golden Eyes

"I don't know how I did on that test." Kagome sighed as she sat under the sacred tree. That guy, could he be real?

She slapped he forehead, "Of course not! I'm freaking out over nothing."

Something was watching her. Kagome could feel it. Her blood ran cold. Who's there? Who's watching me? She heard something. It came from the main shrine. Kagome got up and stared at the shrine. She head towards it, not moving her eyes. She stopped, closed her eyes.

"Come on!" She murmured. "You can do this!"

She opened the door to the shrine. When she saw it, she froze. She saw two yellow eyes. They looked towards her. Her mouth wouldn't move. She couldn't move! Kagome just stood their, wide-eyes, looking straight into the bright yellow eyes. Try not to make eye contact. She didn't look away, she couldn't.

"Who…" Kagome tried to speak, but her voice trailed off.

The yellow eyes looked away. The figure moved into the light. Her heart stopped. He's…that's…but… She couldn't even think straight. Standing there, in front of her, was the hanyou.

"Crap!" He glared at Kagome.

Kagome tried to keep her voice steady. "Who are you?" She took a couple steps back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm InuYasha." The boy replied. He had dog-ears (?) and long silver hair, and was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt. He doesn't look that bad. Kagome relaxed. He looked at Kagome. "Who are you?"

"Depends, why are you here?"

"That's none of your business."

Kagome looked at him funny. 'He's a hanyou. But, he looks like he's from this millennium. He was wearing something different in the textbook. Why is he here?'


	3. School for Youkai

Chapter 3

School For Youkai

Their eyes had not left one another. Each one was too suspicious to say anything for a while. As if they were waiting for the other to say something.

"Kagome! Dinner time!" Souta called from the house. Kagome turned towards him. Finally broken silence. "Your not allowed in the shrine! I'm telling Grampa!"

"Wait! Souta you rat! Come back here!" Kagome turned and smiled at the InuYasha. She then turned around and ran after her brother without a word.

After dinner she laid down on her bed. "That boy was sort of cute." She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Hey! Kagome! How'd you do on your quiz?" Yuka asked the next morning.

"Not good."

"Me neither"

Kagome thought to herself, I shouldn't tell her, she'll think I'm nuts! The previous night Kagome had another dream. She had taken the wrong bus and ended up with InuYasha somehow.

me (see where this is getting?). Half way through town, she noticed she was on the wrong bus. She got off at the next stop. There, in front of her, stood a building, NARAKU'S SCHOOL FOR YOUKAI AND HANYOU. "Hanyou?" Then it hit her. She slapped her forehead. "InuYasha's a hanyou! Hm, I wonder…" She opened the large gate and walked through.

There was a woman sitting at the front desk. "May I help you?"

"Um…I'm looking for a hanyou, but I don't know his last name."

"Well then, I suppose you could look through our list of hanyou and pick one out if you see the first name." The woman handed Kagome a piece of paper. She scrolled down the list.

After school had ended, Kagome took the bus ho

There! InuYasha Inukai. Locker 133. "Um…what time does school end?" Just when Kagome asked the bell rang. She jumped. "I guess I know now." She blushed handed the paper back to the woman."

133. This is his locker. Kagome looked around youkai and hanyou were everywhere. Some of them stared at her funny. It gave her the goosebumps.

"What are you doing here mortal."


	4. Bullies And Protection

Chapter 4

Bullies and Protection.

Kagome's heart stopped. Wide eyed she turned around slowly. With grins on their faces, the two youkai stood behind Kagome.

"Manten. What do you think we should do with her?" One of them said to the other.

"I don't know Hiten." Manten elbowed Hiten's arm.

Kagome's stood still. A crowd was starting to form around the three.

InuYasha shoved his way through the crowd. When he saw Kagome and the two brothers, "Don't get any ideas." He stood in front of Kagome and arched the fingers on his right hand.

"Why? Is she yours? Do you own her?" Hiten grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you own her? Is she your property?"

"No, we're friends. Any objections and I won't hesitate to-"

"To do what? Scratch us? Oh, I'm scared now!" Manten cried sarcastically.

Kagome was definitely scared, but around InuYasha she felt more secure. It was easier to relax.

"What ever half-breed!" Hiten and Manten walked off. The crowd started to lose interest anyway.

"I never did get your name." InuYasha turned and smiled.

"Kagome." Kagome smiled, "so this is where you go to school?"

"Yah. So how'd you find me so quickly?"

"I took the wrong bus and ended up here"

Kagome realized she'd better get home. She still had some change left to catch the bus. She gave InuYasha her phone number and left.

This chapter was also short, i guess all of my chapters will probably be like that until the climax. The ending of the story is good though 


	5. A Visit With The Principal

Chapter 5

A Visit With The Principle

"I'm home!"

"Oh? And where in the world have you been?" Souta snickered.

"I took the wrong bus and ended up across town. Okay?"

"Welcome home Kagome" Kagome's mother smiled at her. "Dinner's on the table."

"Mmm. Thanks mom!"

InuYasha sat in the office waiting to be called in by the principle. The woman at the desk was reading a book when the principle called the woman on the speakerphone. "Yes sir." She turned to InuYasha. "Naraku will see you now."

InuYasha walked into the principle's room. Naraku looked over at InuYasha.

"I noticed you saw a human yesterday. And protected her from Hiten and Manten."

"Your point?" InuYasha scowled.

"No point. You were standing up for her. But you also threatened to hurt someone, didn't you? And we don't tolerate that here do we?" he grinned. InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"We took you off the streets after your parents died. And we can put you back."

'That's not true. You lying kidnapper!' That was the end of that conversation. InuYasha stomped out of the office. You could see the steam rising off of him.

Very short... i need to work on less dialog more informative stuff... 


	6. The Grocery Store

Chapter 6

The Grocery Store

Kagome loved Saturdays. Finally, day of freedom! She got up at 10 a.m., and got into some real clothes.

"Kagome!" So much for freedom, "Could you run to the store and get some groceries?" Her mother handed her a list and Kagome was gone in a flash.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi met Kagome at the store. As usual they thought that they could get out of grocery shopping. Don't you hate it when mothers ruin all the fun?

"I tried" Yuka looked down at her shopping list. It was a long one.

"Whoa!" Eri peered over Yuka's shoulder. "I think you 'tried' a little too hard this time, that's one heck of a list!"

"Well, at least our mom's sent us all out at the same time!" Ayumi always tried to sound positive.

"Hey, Kagome?" Eri noticed Kagome's quietness over the past few days. "This is usually the part were you bud in…"

'I can't get him off my mind. What's wrong with me?'

"Yo, brain-dead! You're starting to creep me out!"

"Huh?" Kagome blushed.

"Welcome to planet earth! On your left is the grocery store and on your right are the buildings humans live in, oh, and incase your wondering humans are the dominant species. NOT Apes." Eri had a great sense of humor.

"Wait a minute!" Yuka winced at Kagome. "I know that look! You have a crush!"

"As if! Kagome likes Hojo!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "What? I don't like Hojo! You think I like him because you guys always set me up!"

They were about to walk into the store when a figure zoomed past. The door flew open.

"What's wrong with me?" Kagome heard InuYasha's voice. Her eyes widened even more, in disbelief.

"What was that?" Yuka looked confused (duh!).

"C'mon!" Kagome grabbed Eri's wrist and ran into the store.

InuYasha had his ears pinned to his head. He heard something…like footsteps. He peered over his shoulder. To his amazement, there was Kagome. "I knew something smelled familiar." He smiled at the girl, and then he noticed her friends.

"Hey InuYasha. What are you doing here?" Kagome smiled back and looked at her friends. What's there problem? His ears are down far enough not to notice them.

"Kagome who's the guy?" Eri finally asked. "He's cute."

Kagome was feeling a bit jealous. "Oh, this is…"

"InuYasha." InuYasha looked at Kagome and gave her the look that said 'What are you doing here?'

Kagome thought that it was O.K. that her friends met InuYasha, as long as they didn't see his ears.

After grocery shopping, the girls all went to the mall (InuYasha went home.). Yuka had bought a new yellow headband and was wearing it in the food court.

"I don't see the difference." Ayumi put her hands on her hips. "Waste of money, i think..."

"The other one was 'Canary Yellow; this one's just yellow." Yuka turned to Kagome, and smirked. "Someone's got a new boyfriend...doesn't she?"

"What? NO!" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "He's a guy i met at..." Kagome stopped herself. 'Crap. I can't say that I met him in the well house...'

"Met him where?" Eri questioned.

"At the...ano...my grandfathers store!" Kagome faked a smile. "OK then..." She stood up. "Any one hungry? I'm starved. WacDonald's anyone?" (A/N: In japan i think it's called WacDonald's)

A bit longer... whadya think? R&R!


	7. The Vision

Chapter 7

The Vision

"Kagome how could you hide a guy like that form us?" Yuka seemed confused, at least she sounded confused on her four-way calling.

"What? We're just friends!"

"I knew that look meant something!"

"C'mon Yuka. Maybe Kagome's telling the truth." Ayume was trying to ease up the conversation. She wasn't getting anywhere.

Kagome slipped out of focus for a millisecond. A vision(!). InuYasha with his sword 'He's so cute! O.K. focus'. Red. Red what? Blood!

"Kagome?"

"Kagome?"

"KAGOME!"

"WHAT?" Kagome got out of the daydream. 'Was that blood? Could InuYasha…? No…he couldn't be that type of hanyou! Could he? A killer?'

"Welcome back." Yuka sounded tired, couldn't blame her, it was 11:00 at night.

"I gotta go. Mama's kicking me off. Got loads of homework." Eri hung up. Soon after the rest left the conversation as well.

Naraku smirked. InuYasha was perfect for what he had in mind.

"What do you want now?" InuYasha stepped into the room and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sit down, I have a job for you…"

Kagome lay on her bed, thinking to herself. 'What if InuYasha did kill someone...Ah! I have to stop thinking about it or else I won't get any sleep at all! And I have a test tomorrow!'

Kagome tossed and turned, she tried fluffing her pillow, and nothing seemed to work! She sayed up half the night trying to get to sleep. She finally fell asleep around 1 a.m.


	8. What's Going On?

Chapter 8

What's Going On?

Sunday morning Kagome was very frustrated. She hated doing last minute homework. She also had a big experience this past week. The vision kept popping in and out of her head. 'Blood. Why blood? He was covered in it too! This is starting to freak me out.' Kagome started to think about calling him. She was going to pick up the reciever. Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it!" she picked it up. (Guess who!).

"Kagome. Can you meet me somewhere?"

InuYasha waited for Kagome downtown at noon. When she showed up he ran to her.

"Kagome! You won't believe this!" InuYasha had a worried tone in his voice.

"What's wrong? InuYasha, what's going on? You called me from a payphone."

"Naraku wants me to kill someone. I don't know who or why yet. He'll kill me if I don't do it!"

"InuYasha! You have got to calm down!"

"I can't! He wants me to murder someone! He wants me to be a criminal!" InuYasha didn't realize that he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Be Quiet! Listen. You have a choice don't you? I'll talk to my mom tonight and see if you can spend a couple of nights at my house. O.K.? We find away out of this."

Naraku stared out his office window. "Why do I even bother with you Sherique? You failed everyone of your tests. You failed every course. You failed to kill. You failed me."

Let's just say, that this Sherique person didn't ever come out of Naraku's office.

Short chappie I know. I tried!


	9. The Name

In case you were wondering...

Ano um/er

Hai yes

Ie No

Arigatou Thak you

Chapter 9

The Name

InuYasha walked into Naraku's office. "Listen Naraku. I'm-"

"Ah, InuYasha I was waiting for you. This is who you are going to kill." Naraku handed InuYasha a piece of paper.

InuYasha stared at the piece of paper. "I'm not going to do this job." He turned and left.

"Big Mistake."

Kagome was walking to school, 'InuYasha what's going on? What predicament did you get yourself into?'

"Kagome!" Her friends met her at the bus stop.

"Hey!" Kagome ran over to them.

At school, Hojo was waiting for Kagome. "Hi, Kagome."

"Oh, hello Hojo."

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Hojo asked hopefully.

"Ano…." Kagome had to think. Wasn't InuYasha supposed to come over tonight? "Yah I'm busy tonight, sorry, maybe next time."

InuYasha was packing up when a note was slid under his door. He didn't like what it said. It had a name and address. On the back: _In case you change your mind..._

Kagome was waiting for InuYasha on the front porch. She hoped that he had turned Naraku down.

"Kagome! He's here!" Souta was making funny faces at her.

Kagome ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Kagome! You've got to get away from here." InuYasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her out the door. "You're the one! You're the one he wants dead!"

"What? I've never even seen this Naraku person! Why would he want me?"

"I don't know. But he definitely knows you're here!" InuYasha instructed to tell her mom and pack her things immediately.

Kagome pulled a large bag full of clothes. "O.K. I'm ready."

"Geez, woman! What's in there?" InuYasha stared wide-eyed at the bag.

"A week of clothes. We're gonna be gone for a while, so I might as well get as much as I need."

"Kagome, here, $50(A/N: I don't know how to convert dollars into yen. Yet...) for the first week. Come back for more next week." Kagome's mother tried to smile, and then she turned to the hanyou. "I'm putting my trust in you."

He sniffed the air. 'They're close. Excellent.' He felt them coming and jumped into a near by tree. It was getting dark. 'Good. I can kill both the girl and that half-breed InuYasha.'

Kagome took a deep breath. Just the thought of someone wanting to kill here gave her goosebumps. "InuYasha?"

"Yeah?" InuYasha could hear her heart pounding.

"You've been on the streets before haven't you?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad when you have money. Don't worry about it."

'Wait, I just met this guy a couple days ago. He says he's gonna protect me, but what if he didn't turn this Naraku person down? Can I trust him enough?'

"Hey. InuYasha." They froze. InuYasha growled, 'The only people that know me are youkai from school, and Kagome.' He turned around. There behind them stood…


	10. Meet Your Killer

Chapter 10

Meet Your Killer

"Kouga." InuYasha growled.

"Naraku's orders, give me the girl." Kouga had a serious look on his face.

InuYasha reached for his sword(A/N:Yes. He has the Tetsuaiga in this story...). "And why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you both!"

Kouga jumped for the attack, Kagome felt something inside her leap out and block it. Kouga hit the ground hard. InuYasha hadn't even pulled out the Tetsuaiga! What happened? I didn't touch him! InuYasha was so confused; Kouga was able to get up and hit him. InuYasha hit the ground hard.

"InuYasha!" Kagome dropped her bag and rushed to him. 'What was that? I felt something from inside of me just burst out. The next thing I know the youkai was on the ground.'

"I'm fine, get out of here!" InuYasha pulled out his sword before Kouga could stop her. "I'm your opponent. Leave her alone!" He took a swing at him. Kouga jumped off the sword, and ran after Kagome. "No you don't!" He chased after the two.

The whole turn into a wild goose chase! Every time Kouga had a good grip of Kagome, InuYasha took a swing making Kouga drop Kagome. This happened a couple of times. Finally, InuYasha was able to hit Kouga hard enough to make him unconscious. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's arm and ran down the road.

"Who was that?" Kagome was finding it hard to keep up with InuYasha's quick pace.

"His name's Kouga. He's from the school that I went to." InuYasha turned around the next corner. 'Just Great! Kouga would be able to kill Kagome in an instant! I have to get her out of town!'

A taxicab was pulled to the side of the road. InuYasha got in in the backseat, Kagome followed. "Tokyo Airport." The cab sped down the road.


	11. Jelousy In Her Eyes

Chapter 11

Jealousy in Her Eyes

InuYasha had to buy the plane tickets since Kagome didn't have enough. Luckily he had his inheritance in a savings acount. Kagome had never been to Kyoto. They pulled up to an old abandoned warehouse. InuYasha paid the driver and climbed out. He looked up at the building. I'm back to where I started ten years ago. "Where are we?" He heard Kagome shiver and put his jacket over her shoulders.

"My friends and I always hung out here before I was taken to Naraku's." InuYasha stared at the front door. "I wonder…"

He made an knocked on the doors and waited. The door swung open. "They're still here."

"Who?" Kagome was getting confused.

InuYasha grabbed her arm, "Come on."

They walked through the front door. A ball of fur jumped at InuYasha. "Hey Shippo! Where are Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo?" (A/N: Antikikyoists! Kikyo will not be favorite character in this story!)

"They're in the back room. Who's that?" The kitsune pointed at Kagome.

"That's Kagome. Why don't you show her around." InuYasha walked into another room.

While Shippo was giving a grand tour, InuYasha was looking for the others. Sango and Miroku were fighting like always. Kikyo was watching T.V. He walked up quietly to Kikyo, "Hey."

Kikyo was startled. "Dammit! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She turned around and realized it was InuYasha. "You're alright! Thank God!" She got up and hugged him.

"Well, how's everyone?" He looked over at Miroku, Sango was yelling at him, again.

"HENTAI! Keep your hands to your self!" She slapped Miroku. Then, looking at InuYasha, she said, "So, what happened to you InuYasha?"

"Naraku took me to a school. Then wanted me to kill someone. I turned him down because she was a friend of mine. Now he's sent someone else. So I'm protecting her."

"She?" Kikyo was starting to get jealous. "Who is this girl?"

Shippo showed Kagome to the room and introduced her to everyone. Kikyo scowled at Kagome. Her eyes flared with hate. She didn't like the fact that InuYasha was protecting the girl. She had to get rid of this 'Kagome'...

Dum dum dum... wow im tuckered out after writing this one... R&R


	12. The Plot

Chapter 12

The Plot

"So, Kagome where are you from?" The silence was getting to Sango.

"Uh…" Kagome was starting to get shy. Great answer Kagome you dork. She blushed.

"Come on. You're a mess." Sango laughed, and had Kagome follow her into the bathroom. "Just so you don't freak out, Miroku's right hand likes to wander."

Kagome's eyes widened. "He's a lecher, is he?"

InuYasha is mine. The new girl won't distract him. I'll make sure of it. Kikyo smiled. Her plan was brilliant. Tomorrow, she would take Kagome shopping, ditch InuYasha, and then kill her.

"Kagome, lets go out. We can shop for some new clothes." Kikyo had to keep up a good act.

"I don't know. I don't think it would be safe." InuYasha eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You don't expect her to wear dirty clothes 24/7, do you?"Kikyo frowned. 'InuYasha's too worried about her.'

"Come on InuYasha. I need new clothes. I dropped my bag when the Kouga attacked us." Kagome sulked.

InuYasha sighed. "Feh. Hai, you can go. But I'm coming with."

"All right! Let's go." Kikyo smiled. 'Perfect.' The plan was set. Kikyo would get her chance. Just wait.

Sorry it took so freaking long but my grades are slipping. might take me a while. Sorry it's short. In case you were wondering: Echi pervert Hentai strange person 


	13. Shopping

Chapter 13

Shopping

"Kagome." Kikyo whispered. She was out of InuYasha's earshot. "Let's ditch InuYasha. It's so embarrassing having a guy watch you shop for clothes."

"O.K." Kagome nodded.

Kikyo pulled a jar of perfume out of her purse. "To cover our scent. He can stand this stuff. All right, come on!"

The two girls were already half way down the hall by the time InuYasha finally noticed they were gone. The hall reeked. "Kikyo knows me too well."

"You hentai! Leave me alone, won't you?"

"Alas, my hands are possessed by youkai." Miroku rubbed his red cheek.

"As if." Shippo shook his head. "If you were possessed, it wouldn't be a youkai possessing you! We aren't that stupid. We wouldn't possessed a echi."

Kikyo pulled Kagome into the girl's bathroom. Breathing heavily s he said, "I think…we lost…him."

"Ya, you…think?" Kagome looked in the mirror. Something flashed. Kikyo had taken a sharp object out of her purse. "It's time for you to go."

Scream shrieked throughout the entire mall.

"This isn't funny anymore! Where are they?" InuYasha followed the sound of the scream. He came to the middle of four hallways. "Which way?" He picked up Kikyo's scent. Then Kagome's scent. Then the scent of blood. Human blood. Kagome's blood!

OMG! KAGOME! Oh well... I mean... Sorry i didn't update? Angry Reviewers hold sledge hammers AHH! Moonlit Evening 


	14. The Girls Washroom

Chapter 14

The Girls Washroom

I updated Chapter 13! Sorry it's been so long. And this is a short chappie. Sorry!

"Kikyo? Why'd you do that?" Kagome held her arm in pain. 'Why is Kikyo trying to kill me? What did I do?'

"Kagome. InuYasha belongs to me. You expect me to let him get distracted by the likes of you?"

"What? What are you talking about Kikyo? I never asked him to protect me, besides, we're just friends. I wouldn't dream of taking him from you!"

"LAIR!" Kikyo took another swipe at Kagome but missed.

It's so odd. I don't sense any youkai. Only Kagome and Kikyo. InuYasha turned the corner and stopped.

THE GIRLS WASHROOM

"Kikyo! Stop! Please!" 'That was Kagome's voice. What's going on in there?' "Kagome? Kikyo? Are guys in there?" He heard a scream and ran in. Kagome was backed in a corner holding her arm. Kikyo was holding a knife.

"Kagome, you will die!" Kikyo gripped the knife and swung it at Kagome.

Luckily she ducked before the knife reached her. Kagome had a strange feeling growing inside of her, like endless power.

"Kikyo! What are you doing?" InuYasha took a step towards the two. He had to stop Kikyo.

"I'm taking out the trash!" Kikyo took another swing at Kagome.

Kagome let out a cry. She felt the power grow stronger. She recognized this feeling. It was the same feeling of power that hit Kouga!


	15. GoodBye Kikyo

Chapter 15

Good-Bye Kikyo

With all of Kagome's might she released the power and aimed for Kikyo's hand. Kikyo's arm flung back, the knife was now stuck in the wall. InuYasha's eyes widened.

"What happened? What did you do?" Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she stepped up to Kagome and reached for her neck.

Someone pushed it away. It wasn't InuYasha or Kagome. Who pushed her away? "Why you-"

"This girl is mine."

"Kouga!" InuYasha growled. 'How did he find us so quickly?'

"I don't think so! I will be the one to kill Kagome!" Kikyo seemed to know the wolf.

"Naraku's orders Kikyo! Hand over the girl!" InuYasha couldn't take this anymore. He drew his sword. "What's going on?"

"Never mind half-bread!" Kouga looked at Kagome. "The girl's life has been spared for now." Looking at Kikyo now. "Naraku's gonna want to talk to you." He grabbed Kikyo and sped off.

"Are you alright?" InuYasha rushed over to Kagome.

"Hai, it's not deep. I'll be fine." Kagome looked at the floor. 'Now I have two enemies. And I can't hide from these two. That's the least of my worries.'

Yes short but sweet! It seems that InuYasha doesn't care much about Kagome (Yet!) squeals in excitement! This is so much fun! Not only do I get to torture Kikyo, but I also get to torture Naraku later! ...yeah...um...huh...

C'ya!


	16. On The Move Again

Chapter 16

On The move Again

"What happened?" Sango pulled out the First-Aid Kit and started to bandage up Kagome's arm. "Where's Kikyo?"

"Kikyo's a traitor." InuYasha walked over to the fridge. "we're gonna need money and food."

"Why?" Shippo jumped onto InuYasha's shoulder. "You're not leaving are you?"

"They know we're here. We have no choice."

"I still have some money left." Kagome winced as Sango tightened the bandage.

"I have some too!" Shippo ran to get some money out of his stash.

Everyone gave enough money until Kagome and InuYasha had enough for another week, And a flight home.

"You two will work together and KILL InuYasha and Kagome." Naraku dismissed Kouga and Kikyo from his office.

"Great! I wanted to kill Kagome on my own." Kikyo obviously hated the wolf.

"It's not my fault that you never listen! You were jealous of that half-breed, which I don't know why, and we've both witnessed the girls power. That's why Naraku wants her dead."

Naraku opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a book. He opened to the bookmarked page and read:

A simple girl,

With powers strong,

Will overthrow

Evil so wrong:

Kagome Higarashi

His eyes narrowed. "She will die."

"Come on Kagome! Hurry or we'll miss the bus!"

"I can't run as fast as you!" Kagome got in the bus, and gasped for air.

The bus started to move, but stopped. InuYasha sniffed the air. Calmly he said, "Kagome. Get off the bus and run."

Shorter, but way more interesting, eh?


	17. The Kidnapping

Chapter 17

The Kidnapping

"Excuse us." Kikyo folded her arms across her chest. "There's someone on this bus, and she belongs to us."

"You ain't getting her!" InuYasha stood up in seat.

"Who gonna stop-" Kouga looked around. "Where is she?"

Kagome ran as far as she could. "I hope InuYasha's all right."

"You take care of InuYasha. I'll grab Kagome." Kikyo stepped out of the bus. She saw Kagome down the street. "Gotcha!" Kikyo ran towards her.

Kagome turned around. Kikyo was coming straight for her! No time to run. What do I do?

Kikyo came at her. In perfect timing, Kagome hit the ground. That didn't help much. She looked up and there stood Kikyo.

"If you think you can get away that easily, you so wrong." Kagome blacked out.

"If your gonna fight, get off of my bus."

"No problem." InuYasha ran towards Kouga and pushed him out the door. The bus drove off. "You wanted a fight? You go–Kagome!"

He saw Kikyo shoved Kagome's limp body into the backseat of a car. Then she got into the drivers seat.

"Got to go half-breed!" Kikyo drove up to Kouga. Then he jumped over the car and sat in the passenger seat. Kikyo put her foot on the gas and sped down the road. InuYasha tried to keep up with the car but he tripped over Kagome's bag.

"Did you bring the girl?"

"Hai."

"Good. We'll give it some time."

"Hai."

Wow, this is going great! But I still don't know how it's going to end.


	18. Vote for MORE!

Do you want another chapter? yes or no review!


End file.
